


give it to me daddy

by harrygirl4



Series: texting fics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Cashton, Daddy Ashton, Foursome, I promise, Jealous, Jealous Ashton, Little Luke, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, OT4, Oneshot, Sexting, Sub Calum, Sub Luke, Teasing, Texting, cum slut, i know its not long but read it, its good, lashtin, slutty luke, sounds lame af but still, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygirl4/pseuds/harrygirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke sexts his daddy Ashton while he's at work, in a group chat. Michael and Calum help him out while daddy is out</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Luke goes behind Ashton's back and gives Michael a blowjob with Calum</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it to me daddy

Luke: daddy are u coming home soon?  
Ashton: yes doll soon. Daddys at work still  
Luke: daddy i need you  
Ashton: what do you mean sweetheart? Are you hurt?  
Luke: no daddy, i /need/ you  
Ashton: ooh... you need daddys cock hmm?  
Luke: yeah daddy, need it in me  
Ashton: are you touching yourself princess?  
Luke: yea  
Ashton: let daddy see, send me a picture of your pretty little hole  
Luke: but daddy you said only bad boys do that when daddys at work  
Ashton: well ive changed my mind, now let me see you  
*luke sends an image of himself in a light blue cotton thong and 3 fingers clearly pressed inside his hole*  
Luke: like that daddy?  
Ashton: fuck... baby boy how long have you been fucking yourself for?  
Luke: a /while./ i had to put a plug in me when i went to get the mail.  
Ashton: fuck, you are so naughty...  
Luke: daddy come home pleeeease  
Ashton: why sweetheart, you need to be fucked?  
Luke: mhmm..  
Ashton: okay pretty boy, i want you to get the big pink dildo for me  
Luke: the one that vibrates?  
Ashton: yes baby boy. I want you to fuck it for me, send me a video  
Luke: yes daddy.  
Luke: okay i got it  
Ashton: good boy. Now, let me see you fuck it for me baby boy. Moan loud for daddy.  
Luke: *sends a video of him slowly pushing the dildo into himself, his mouth hanging open in an 'O'*  
Ashton: oh fuck.. luke send more, youre making daddy so hard  
Luke: *sends another one of him turning on the vibrator setting and starting to fuck himself with it*  
Ashton: luke, baby you're so pretty...  
Ashton: god i wish it was your hand around my cock instead of mine baby..  
Luke: *sends an audio file of him moaning ashtons name loudly, a slight buzzing in the background from the toy*  
Ashton: luke, let daddy see the toy, let daddy see you cum on it  
Luke: *obeys ashton iaand sends a video of him fucking himself hard and fast, perfectly hitting his prostate as he cums, moaning his daddys name all the while*  
Ashton: baby boy, i swear to god youre gonna kill me...  
*sends luke a video of him cumming as he wanks himself with a grunt of lukes name*  
Calum: holy shit you guys...  
Michael: fuck.. i'll say  
Ashton: WHAT THE FUCK  
luke: oopsies daddy  
Michael: no luke, call me daddy, fuck  
Calum: ill call you daddy, mikey  
Luke: hehe sorry ash is my daddy  
Ashton: damn right.  
Michael: youre not even going to ask why you just hardcore sexted in the group msg?  
Ashton: i was getting to that  
Luke: sure you were daddy  
Ashton: wait a minute, luke did you have a hand in this?  
Calum: we may or may not have had a plan.. didnt we baby boy?  
Luke: yep!!  
Luke: the boys didnt believe me when i told them how good of a sexter you are  
Ashton: you are going to be punished, little one. Just /wait/ until daddy gets home...  
Michael: *sends a picture of calum sucking his dick while he gives a thumbs up*  
Ashton: ew, you guys  
Michael: i just saw you and luke cum... sure /we/ are the gross ones  
Luke: *sends a picture of him and calum licking the sides of michaels cock, their tongues touching slightly, all three of them clearly naked*  
Ashton: I'm coming home and when I get there I am going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before, got it?  
Michael: *sends a photo of Calum with his hands around Luke's dick, precum dripping down the tanned fist, both of their lips still locked on Michael's thick cock*  
Michael: shit Ashton, your little princess seems to like sharing  
Ashton: shut the fuck up Michael, I would fuck you so hard you would hit subspace  
Michael: *sends a photo of Luke and Calum, both faces dripping with Michael's cum, Luke's finger in Calum's mouth, feeding him some*  
Calum: *sends a selfie of himself and Luke with their tongues touching, both tongues covered in cum*  
Calum: thanks daddy  
Downstairs they all hear the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by slow, heavy footsteps up the stairs to Michael's bedroom.  
With a smirk, Ashton steps into the room,  
"I'm home..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment. Positive or negative, as long as it is creative criticism


End file.
